


The Pervert Game

by ThrasherMosh



Category: Guns N’ Roses, Megadeth
Genre: Dave is creepy, Fluff, He doesn’t need a lover, He has his dog, Izzy is a single man, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrasherMosh/pseuds/ThrasherMosh
Summary: After a show, five guys from Guns N’ Roses and two guys from Megadeth gathered around and play some games ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Let’s The Game Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written a fanfic in English. So, if there’re any mistakes down there , please let me know so I can adjust my writing. Thanks for reading.

Axl’ POV  
It’s snowing outside. I desperately want to go out but the shitty weather won’t let me do it. Even though it’s midnight already, I can’t sleep. We can’t sleep. I’m staring at the window like an idiot while the other guys chatting about their personal life like some teenage girls. Steven and David have probably slept right now. And I’m dying slowly because of boredom. Like hell I would join the chat, I’m not that kind of softies who wants to talk about their feelings. Especially when Slash is there too.  
The others gathering around the fireplace. Duff is sitting on the couch while Dave, Slash and Izzy with his dog sitting on the carpet. They’re drinking beer and “confided” with each other. Never thought Dave would join them. Maybe he is too desperate in his relationship with David.  
And here I am, sitting here, talking to myself like some freak. 

“Axl! Stop acting like a weirdo, staring won’t stop the snow outside! Get your ass over here” Izzy yelled at me while he went pass me to grabbed some beer.  
“Shut up Izzy! I’m not a weirdo. It’s fucking boring here. I want to go outside !” I yelled back at him. Sometimes I wonder he is my friend or my mom.  
Izzy handed me a can of beer and pointed at the group  
“Come get some food.” He said calmly while pushing me towards the others.  
Slash looked at me and smiled widely. He kindly moved away so I can sit down next to him. For some reason, Duff gave him a contemptuous look. What? Being kind to your bandmates is wrong ? And why Dave’s looking at me like that ?  
“What ?” I asked annoyingly.  
“Nothing !” They answered rapidly and looked away  
These bastards have been planning something !

Izzy come back from the kitchen and sat next to me. He looked around, still patting his dog and asked :  
“Any idea is appreciated. Does anyone come up with anything to survive this night ?”  
“Well, I’ve got something challenging for you guys.” Slash said and took a sip from his beer.  
Listen to a guy who has always been questioned about his insanity is not a good idea. But it won’t loose anything, he will get the support he needs anyway, I’m in.  
Dave raised his eyebrows and gave Slash a question look. Maybe he thought just like me.  
“What kind of ‘things’ you’re talking about ?” Dave rubbed his chin and asked with excitement.  
Slash gave us a smirk and stand up quietly to grabbed an empty wine bottle. He came back quickly and said:  
“It’s a Dare challenge. Only Dare, no Truth.”  
“Really Slash? I thought you have some mind-blowing idea.” Duff crossed his leg and leaned back to the couch.  
Duff seemed to be disappointed, neither did I. Izzy wasn’t care anyway, he’s in.  
I turned around and saw Dave has lost in his thoughts. He looked like a man’s making life changing choice. Just a game, what’s the big deal anyway? Suddenly he said aloud (too loud to be exact) :  
“This game. I’m in.”  
You gonna wake David and Steven up you fool !  
And I have never wronged. I was about to said that out loud and I heard some noises come from the bedroom. Steven and Junior came out immediately.  
Junior’s definitely still sleepy, he rubbed his eyes and tried to look clearly, almost tripped over multiple times until Dave grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit on the carpet . Meanwhile, Steven is more than wide awake. He’s jumping around and smiled widely as if he had awakened a long time ago. Seriously, what does his brain make of ? Caffeine? Sugar?  
“Hey! You guys gonna play games and not invite us !” Steven is overexcited, he couldn’t sit still even though he has settled down right next to Duff’s legs.  
“Well, we don’t want to wake you up ! But you’re up already so join !” Slash laughed and patted Steven’s back. Okay, why is Duff giving him a warning look now ?  
“What are we doing exactly ?” David looked bewildered. He poked at Dave’s hand and asked while still blinking to get used to the light.  
Uh... My eyes are having some problems or Dave is actually blushing ? Why the hell would he blush ? Dave Mustaine? Blush? Oh god... If I told anyone about this, they’re gonna laugh at my face and tell me I’m a paranoid.

Izzy kindly repeated the story to both of them.  
Steven’s too excited and he joined (Duh... of course). David asked Dave if he had joined the game. Dave has said “yes” so David joined too. Izzy lit his cigarette and agreed to join. But Duff was not so cooperative. He shook his head, said firmly:  
“Whatever guys. I’m out. I’m gonna sit right here and watch.”  
To emphasize his intention, Duff crossed his arms and leaned all the way back to the couch. He has been in a pissy mood since afternoon. I’m not surprised if he’s not in the mood for games. Everyone is trying to convince him though. But he’s not changed his mind. But with Steven (and only Steven), Duff patted his head and assured him  
“Don’t worry Stevie. I’m just not in the mood right now...”  
Steven nodded and smiled at Duff. Why I keep having some feeling that there’s something between this two ? I mean everyone in this fucking room ?  
Slash turned to me with a curious look. I nodded, then grabbed the can and drunk it all. I feel like I’m gonna need some alcohol for this stupid game. Slash laughed nervously and patted my back  
“Woah... Easy man. You don’t want to pass out before the game even started !”  
I gave him a warning glare about his hand wandering behind my back. But he didn’t seem to care.

“Guys! Let’s the game begins...”  
“Slash... You don’t have to be overdramatizes you know ? It’s stupid as fuck.”  
“Shut up Axl ! You’re running our mood!”  
Yeah yeah. Sure I do. This game is stupid. But why I’m here ? Slash’s smile make me nervous for no reason ! Dave is planning something though, and that’s not good. At all. Izzy’s still petting his dog and smoking his way to an early grave. He won’t care if the game’s gone wrong anyway.  
Slash spinned the empty bottle. It stopped at Dave. Dave looked confident, as if he had planned this all. Slash’s thinking about the dare, he’s gonna make it an easy one for Dave, for sure.  
“Okay Dave. Use three adjectives to discribe Axl. Honestly.”  
What the fuck ? Why drag me into this ?!  
When I was about to ask , Dave’s waving at me to reassure me and thumped up as if he tried to say: “Don’t worry bud. I gotcha.”  
I’m gonna believe him and sit still (still giving Slash death glares though)  
“Short, red and angry. You can’t change my mind !” Dave said confidently and smirked at me  
“Asshole ! I’m not !” I yelled at him. Slash and Dave shared a smile and hi-five. These two bastards have planned this all. I knew it! They want to humiliate me!  
“Well, and you are tall, red and angry Dave.” Izzy said knowingly. Now you’re my friend huh ?  
“At least I’m not denying it.” Dave shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
“Um... it’s only me or someone also feel that Axl’s like a kitten ?” Steven asked innocently  
“I’m fucking not !!”

It’s Dave’s turn to spin the bottle. David is the next victim.  
That motherfucker’s smile gave me chills !  
Dave tried to act cool but his fucking smile was betraying him. It’s getting wider and wider. If anyone don’t know his fucking bad intention, then they’re fucking blind !  
Well... David hadn’t noticed that, that poor naive boy... He’s blind.

Dave dashed his eyes around the room to think. His eyes stopped at some beer cans at the other corner of the room. He is up to something!  
“Junior, I dare you to drink 4 cans over there in 25 secs.”  
Duff kindly grabbed the cans and handed it to Junior.  
“Shit. 25 secs ?! Are you crazy ? I will die !”  
“Drink it or get punished?”  
Junior pouted in dissatisfy but still do the quest. He tried to drink as fast as possible, even Steven’s help opening the cans, he failed when he drank half of the fourth one and ran out of time. Dave laughed in satisfaction when his plan was success and said:  
“You failed Junior. Your punishment is: You have to finish this, one way or another”  
“Wait- Let me breath-“  
“No waiting”  
Dave grabbed the bottle quickly and he emptied the can in his mouth, yanked Junior’s face to his, and in one motion opened Junior’s lips and let the beer flood from his mouth to Junior’s . The other guys looked in shock as poor Junior choked and tried to drink as much as he could, with Dave grabbed his shoulder tightly.  
Izzy raised his eyebrows and with that same tone from the beginning, he said:  
“You two should get a room.”  
10 outta 10 conclusion Izzy, right into the point.  
“Dave ! What was that for ?” David’s choking hard but still managed to ask Dave. Dave kept patting David’s back kindly as if he wasn’t the guy who had just roughly abused David. He looked away innocently and refused to answer.  
“Okay. Enough for the gay shit, who next?” I asked annoyingly. Jeez... Dave should stop showing his undying love towards David when there’ other guys are around.

David is coughing continuously and had to sit for awhile to calm down. He passed his turn to me. I spinned the bottle and it stopped at Steven.  
Steven wasn’t mind at all, he giggled and smiled widely at me:  
“Hit me with some dare Axl !”  
“As you wish.”  
I thought for a minute, I remembered about the revenge and decided to save the hard quest for Slash and Dave. This time, I would go easy for Steven.  
“Sit on the lap of the tallest player... Who is the tallest here ?”  
Well the tallest is not me. Or Slash. So I wouldn’t mind much.  
“Dave? Or Izzy ?” Slash looked around and questioned  
“Jeez... You guys are bandmates and don’t know each other’s height?”  
“You’re the tallest here motherfucker. So shut the hell up Dave”  
Steven was going to stand up and went towards Dave but suddenly-  
“I am.”  
“Wait what ? No! You’re not in the game-“  
Slash said confusingly. What’s on Duff’s head ? He’s acting weird...  
Duff cut in, said firmly  
“What are you talking about ? I’m the tallest PLAYER here. I watch remember? I was here the whole time.”  
“...”  
Where’s your conscience Duff ? It’s gonna be sad if it see you like this.  
Steven giggled and went to Duff’s seat. Duff placed Steven firmly on his lap and put his chin on Steven’s fluffy hair. Duff smiled happily while Steven giggled. Duff is taller than Steven (a lot) so they fitted perfectly and noone got uncomfortable.  
Well... Noone except me. I rolled my eyes and said:  
“Gosh... I’m gonna need some bleach to cure my poor eyes”  
“Stop being an asshole Axl.”  
Fuck you Izzy.

Steven grabbed the bottle while still sitting on Duff’slap and he spinned. It pointed to Slash. He yelled:  
“Hey Slash, choose !”  
“Hm... Since everyone picked dare, I will pick dare too.” Slash said with his soft smile. He even tilted his head and looked at me, smiling.  
It looked like Steven’s thinking hard. He is too nice! He wouldn’t want to pull some difficult quest for Slash, or easy either. But suddenly Duff whispered in his ear. What now ?  
Looked like as reflex, Steven repeated it aloud without even realized it:  
“Strip Axl ?”


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy’s POV  
I’m a kind of person who would spend the whole life observing people. Don’t misunderstand. I’m not some psychopath or pervert. Watching and analyzing people are my hobbies and maybe a routine now. It’s fun to see someone suffer... I mean seeing people do their stuff, my mistake.  
For example, watching Dave Mustaine flirts with David is quite fun actually. Dave was trying so hard to “express” his crush to David, while David (pretty sure he likes Dave as well) thinks that Dave was joking and put him in the savage “friendzone”. They will confess with each other anyway. I guess it will happen tonight? They would make a cute couple.

But, there’re 2 bigass problems aside from “Ellefstaine”... One, Axl and two, Axl’s stupid crush.  
Right now, my close friend - Axl, is struggling with his emotions, in other words, feelings. He’s a good actor, I have to admit. He hides his feelings by his dickiness really well. After a long time knowing him, I have come up with a conclusion: He has a crush on Slash.  
It’s pretty clear to everyone that Slash has a crush on Axl too and Slash has tried hard to make Axl see his feeling. But failed miserably because Axl Rose is a dumbass.  
On the other hand, Axl keeps denying his crush towards Slash. He always pays extra attention to Slash but keeps telling himself it’s not. He also tried so hard to stay away from Slash and avoid every interaction to him. Well, that’s why I fucking hate it whenever idiots crush each other.  
Many people would asked me : “Why don’t you tell them ?”, “You can help them speak it out right ?” A part of me want to yell at them: “You fucking idiots! Get a room and fuck each other already!” But I decided to let them struggle by themselves. Why?  
Uh... Cause it’s fun ?

Because I am a good friend, I decided to help them in my ability. And this game is a perfect opportunity to make things work out between them.  
But Duff is faster. 

“Strip Axl?”

Steven jumped in surprise when he’s just realized what he had said. Duff, for all those years, I have underestimated you. Steven looked confused, he said that in reflex but I know the other guys wouldn’t let him change the dare.

“Wait! I slipped my tongue! It’s not what I -“

Steven was abashed, he’s trying to explain but Dave chimed in and said firmly:

“Sorry Steve, you can’t change what you have said. Slash will have to strip Axl no matter what.”

“That’s right babe. It’s the rule. Axl had agreed too.” Duff pulled him closer and whispered softly 

Uh... It’s not in the rule but it’s okay, I guess.  
Slash was perfectly calm while Axl’s completely freaked out. He smiled and assured Steven:

“It’s okay Steven. I can handle it.”

Of course you are okay. You’re gonna strip your crush with a perfect excuse. It’s your lucky day, Slash. You should be happy to have friends like us. Although Steven is gonna feel guilty for a while.  
As I predicted, Axl won’t cooperative. He stood up immediately and went towards his room while yelling at us

“I’m outta here ! I’m not gonna sit here and let you fuckers make fun of me!”

I’m your friend Axl, but the sad truth is: This is Slash’s dare, you can run but Slash will run right after you to accomplish his mission. I wouldn’t say I didn’t “intrigued” to see things went on like this.  
Axl walked quickly pass the couch and got into his room. Duff blinked with Slash (very impressive, you have planned all of this with each other and didn’t invite me ?) Slash recieved the signal and walked towards Axl’s room. David looked at him in confusion and suspicious about what Slash’s gonna do.  
The next things happened were... predictable. I can’t see anything because they’re in the other room, but I can hear a bunch of noises. Sounds like Axl fought back and resisted. Oh... I heard a loud thrust, maybe Slash has successfully pinned Axl into the floor or the wall. That was faster than I thought. Then, I heard Axl’s yelling

“Fuck you Slash! Hey- Where do you think you’re touching ?!”

“Calm down Axl! Jeez... You are so gay!” Slash’s voice echo from the room very clearly. He’s having fun, I can say.

“Ha! Said the guy who is ripping my pants off ! Get the fuck off me !” Axl spatted back immediately.

Steven looked at me worryingly , I bet he’s feeling guilty about that

“Guys, I think Axl’s gonna be mad about this...”

Duff patted fondly on Steven’s head and reassured him. Maybe I should check them out

“Axl! Stop acting like a virgin ! You used to wear only underwear on stage ! I don’t see any problem if Slash strip you.” I yelled from the living room. Axl should be appreciated to have a friend like me, who supports his love-life unconditionally.

“Fuck you Izzy ! Hey- Where do you think your hands are grabbing?! Take your hands off my ass !”

Ha! If he still can yell like that, he’s fine, no big deal. At least they’re having fun in there.   
After a while, Slash came out with a wide smile of satisfaction. He raised both of his hand and said:

“I always accomplish my mission !”

Uh... Is Axl okay ?  
I peaked into the room to check him out and saw Axl. Naked. He looked as if he had been rape.  
I mean got into a fierce fight, rape is an understatement. Axl picked up his clothes and yelled 

“You assholes ! I’m gonna make you pay !”

“You have joined the game Axl, you have to prepare for every situation...” 

“Fuck you too Izzy !”

It’s take a while for Axl to calm down and joined us back. Pretty damn sure he’s looking for revenge. Axl grabbed the bottle and spinned. It pointed to David. Again.

“Eh... Me ? Again ?”

Well, today is not your lucky day my friend. But he’s fine. Axl won’t make things difficult for David. He’s such a kind boy who hasn’t done anything to Axl.   
And I was wrong. 

“You should be worried David, cause you’re gonna get in that room over there. With Dave. And give him a sloppy long kiss. Only that.” Axl said with a smirk. 

Whoa... Savage. Giving Dave blue balls is a nice plan though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this part is too short. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
